The Monsters That Spirits Made Us
Chapter 1. 2007, It was 5:59 AM. The sky was dark blue, the moon was full and pale, and... the building called freddy fazbear's pizza, was dark, quiet, and abandoned. An pirate-like fox named Foxy quietly exited the pizzeria as he heard a child screaming and what sounded like liquid. When he went viewed the outside, he found what appeared to be blood on the grass as the liquid was dark red. His eyes were widened with fear, he backed away slowly from the blood until he heard something behind. He turned around, only to be greeted by a “animatronic” lunging onto him. He tried to get “it” off of him, but no matter how hard he tried, the “thing” ignored it and kept attacking him. He tried taking a closer look at “it” but it was impossible due to “it” keeping on attacking him, all he could see from it was a black figure. The “animatronic” attempted to bite him, but Foxy blocked it with his right arm, only causing bite marks to be made and oil leaking out of the arm. Foxy tried to pull his arm away, only bringing the jaw with it. The “animatronic” finally leaped off of him. It was now 6:04 AM, Foxy was still lying on the ground, he then closed his eyes, ignoring the pain that the monster created. He Finally woke up at 6:18, still outside, and he still had the bite marks. He headed into the pizzeria and opened the door, the 3 animatronics were still sleeping. He then entered his cove and sat on the floor, hechecked his right arm, noticing that the jaw was still on it, with it’s teeth sank deep into it. Foxy pulled the jaw offof his arm, taking closer look at it, he was then shocked from what he saw, the jaw looked exactly like his, but gray and blood was on the teeth due to them being in his arm. He then dropped it on the floor, frightened, his eyes were filled with fear as he kept on staring at it. Then, at the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the animatronic, standing outside of the cove. He turned his head around at where the animatronic was standing, it’s back was turned and, when he looked at it’s legs, it looked exactly like his, it even had his torn pants. It then faded away, Foxy was still looking at where it was standing, his face completly frozen, he wasn’t sure if it was a hallucination or not, it must have been, the pizzeria was shutted down for 14 years, the owners couldn’t have just make a clone of him, unless if it was made for a different resturant. 7:27 PM, Foxy wanted a rest, but couldn’t fall asleep as he was not tired, it was strange as he was extremely tired earlier. He even had a sense of hunger, he thought of it as normal as he hadn’t eaten for years. He noticeda pizza box on a table which was near pirate’s cove, probably made by chica for him. He walked towards it and opened it, and as expected, there were pizzas in it. Foxy took 4 slices and devoured it in about 6 minutes. 7:59 PM, he was still hungry and it was starting to get dark. He took 2 slices of pizza devouring them also, hoping that the hunger would stop bugging him, but didn’t. He then stared at the sun from a window in his cove as itslowly falls while the moon, still full and pale, slowly rises. Foxy then starts feeling abit strange, as his hunger gets worse. He then feels the pain in his right arm kicking in, as a headache starts forming in his “brain”. Foxy then puts his hand on where the “brain” is located and hunched over in pain as he feels his teeth being attacked also. Foxy fell onto his knees, clawing the walls of his cove as the headache and the pain starts getting worse. Minutes later, the pain and the headache grew grotesque that Foxy’s body started becoming numb meaning that he no longer could feel anything but pain that spreaded like fire. His eyes were now filled with fear as he saw“blood” starting to pour out of his eyes sockets. He couldn’t take this agony no more so he screamed, and then, he passed out, as his head falls on where the “blood” is. Chapter 2 coming soon Category:Story Category:Spy vs spy's pages